This invention relates to alternator tuning devices, particularly to alternator isolating decoupler (AID) pulleys with torsion springs for isolation. The function and utility of alternator tuning devices is commonly known. Today's commercially available AID devices have an isolating spring, one way clutch, bearing(s), a pulley and certain other components. The need for each of these components typically requires the overall size diameter of the device to exceed what the industry desires. With todays ever smaller automotive engine sizes and ever increasing fuel efficiency requirements, there is a need for AID devices that have a reduced pulley diameter while meeting the required functionality.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,227 which discloses a decoupler for an alternator pulley in a serpentine drive system has a resilient, helical spring member that couples the alternator pulley with a hub structure through a spring retaining member. A bushing is disposed between the spring retaining member and the hub structure to facilitate sliding engagement therebetween. An annular sleeve member is disposed between the spring member and the alternator pulley to facilitate sliding engagement therebetween. The spring member is connected at one end thereof to the hub structure and connected at an opposite end thereof to the spring retaining member. The resilient spring member transmits the driven rotational movements of the alternator pulley by the serpentine belt to the hub structure such that the alternator shaft is rotated in the same direction as the alternator pulley while being capable of instantaneous relative resilient movements in opposite directions with respect to the alternator pulley during the driven rotational movement.
What is needed is an isolator decoupler having a pulley temporarily engagable with an end of the wrap spring one way clutch in an unwinding direction whereby a temporary contact between the wrap spring one way clutch end and the pulley will temporarily diminish the frictional engagement of the wrap spring one way clutch from the shaft. The present invention meets this need.